<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine // Yours by dirtynutmeg (fairdeath)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428938">Mine // Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairdeath/pseuds/dirtynutmeg'>dirtynutmeg (fairdeath)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega but in a really low-key way, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light Daddy Kink (literally one mention), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairdeath/pseuds/dirtynutmeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“G’morning, baby,” Corpse murmurs, voice rolling over like an engine firing away, “I missed you.” </p><p>“Good,” Sykkuno speaks, tone clear and decisive as a knife, "because I want you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Server Event: Valentines 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine // Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Aime/gifts">Take_Aime</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's day, Amy! &lt;3 Breeding Sykkuno Agenda lives on and our work is never done.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sunlight hitting Corpse’s face rouses him from sleep. After making it home late to his lover after a week apart, Sykkuno already well into his third trimester, they had danced together, their hands intertwined in loving holds, reuniting their skin, their love, their touch with one another, eventually falling into the embrace of the sheets, sleep calling them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse feels a groan burble up from his sternum, his dreams quickly fleeing, replaced with the senses of their room - the warmth of the sunlight against his skin, the scent of their laundry detergent in the pillowcases, of the eucalyptus in Sykkuno’s shampoo, the feeling of the threads against the hairs on his legs. His arms, wrapped around the furnace of Sykkuno’s torso, hands both spread against the swell of his stomach, caressing the divots of stretch marks and moles along the otherwise smooth expanse of skin, hold Sykkuno close. Corpse grips tighter, pulling the smaller man closer to him, nuzzling his nose into the hair atop his head, the soft locks tickling the dark stubble outlining his jaw and mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno stirs in his arms, shoulders rolling in and hands sliding down to cover his own, the head of his palms akin to the direct sunlight that glitters there. Fingers, swollen with fluid and the weight of being well-loved and with child, weave between Corpse’s own, thin with thick knuckles that knock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Corpse,” Sykkuno purrs, voice gravelled with disuse and sleep. He drags in a deep breath, chest and stomach expanding with the movement, and exhales, the sigh high-pitched and reedy as his muscles clench and relax, a rolling movement through him, lighting the nerves. The movement rolls through Corpse’s body too, their skin pressed together along the length of their bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse makes an affirming noise against the crown of Sykkuno’s hair. “G’morning, baby,” he replies, voice rolling over like an engine firing away, “I missed you.” Sykkuno pushes himself back against the line of Corpse’s body at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sykkuno speaks, tone clear and decisive as a knife. “Because I want you,” he tells Corpse, and it feels like an order. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> an order. Sykkuno rolls his hips backwards, his body telling Corpse’s own the plan as though the words had not. Corpse growls, anticipation like a shot of adrenaline despite the haze of sleep that crowds the corners of his vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always want you, Sy,” Corpse reveals, fingertips drawing patterns without plan across his skin across his stomach as he pulls it back to rest along Sykunno’s hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, big guy,” Sykkuno dismisses, the smile and affection in his voice revealing his flippant words, “instead of running your mouth about it, why don’t you show me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, god, he loves Sykkuno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen, always impressed at the forwardness Sykkuno displays in bed. Corpse retracts his arm from under Sykkuno and pulls it to lean upon his elbow and look at his lover’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sunlight bounces off his skin, the kisses of melanin glitter annunciated in the warmth of the morning light. His eyes drift like marbled honey and gold, dark lashes outlining them, crumbs of sleep clinging to the corners of his eyes. His cheeks, a little chubbier than in past months, are rosy with the warmth of the morning light and the anticipation. His lips are bruised dark from the night prior, cupid’s bow deep like Mariana’s trench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse is overwhelmed with the want, the desire, the need to kiss him, to take his breath away with it.  So he does. He leans down, their breath intertwining in the space between them, stale with sleep, warm and wet for a moment, before capturing Sykkuno's lips with his own, slotting together as a perfect pair, born to be together. Sykkuno sighs into it, cupping Corpse’s jaw with the hand furthest from him. Sykkuno’s tongue taunts, teasing licks to the thick of Corpse’s bottom lip, before pulling away. Heavy lids look into Corpse’s eyes, hazed with sleep but wide with anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get to work for me, hmm?” Sykkuno orders, his fingertips like lightning strikes against Corpse’s skin, the scratch of his stubble against Sykkuno’s skin as though it were Sykkuno’s stubble against his skin instead. Corpse nods, the desire to prove his love, his devotion, to Sykkuno unending. Sykkuno, his omega, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, has given him everything he could ever want and more, now heavy with the swell of a child proving his possession of Sykkuno and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sykkuno’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> possession of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Corpse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels his cheeks redden at the thought and is thankful the room is already warm in the morning sunlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Sy,” Corpse replies, voice unwavering despite the desire that he feels on his tongue, heavy like a horse pill. Corpse leans back, returning to his position pressed against Sykkuno’s body, and for a moment lets himself get lost in the feeling of Sykkuno’s soft, plump rear against his quickly hardening cock. Corpse rolls his hips against the soft, pillowy flesh, once, twice, before stilling himself. This is about Sykkuno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t lie on your back right now,” Corpse reminds him, rolling to lie flat on his back instead, head propped up by a pillow. It’s a pathetic ruse, albeit it a true one, but he wants Sykkuno to ride his face - to feel Sykkuno take, take, </span>
  <em>
    <span>take </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he wants from Corpse, to use him like his little plaything. He feels Sykkuno push himself up, a little sway to the movement as he heaves himself up, the swell of his stomach in the way. As he rises to his knees, Corpse takes a moment to watch his body, to drink him in. The once bony juts of his hips are softened with padding. His ass, always beautiful, perfect to be smothered by, is even plumper than before. His arms, previously lithe and lanky, are now pillowy. The curve of his spine is no longer visible. Even from his angle from behind Sykkuno, he can see the swell of his chest, heavy </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me over?” Sykkuno asks, holding a hand towards Corpse as he balances on his knees. Corpse’s hands are already both extended, waiting for Sykkuno to take their embrace. His hand slides into Corpse’s, and like every other part of them, is a perfect fit, radiating </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>safety</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sykkuno shuffles on his knees to kneel perpendicular to Corpse’s legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forwards or backwards?” Sykkuno wonders aloud. Corpse isn’t sure if it’s a vocalisation of thoughts or an actual question, so he chooses the safer option to answer it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno snorts at him, a gentle swat at the tattoo that covers the majority of the right side of his torso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sykkuno steels himself. He hesitates, unsure of his body in its current state. Corpse sees this, and sits up to meet him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold both my hands,” he instructs Sykkuno, “let me help you.” Sykkuno does without question, already raising his other hand as Corpse explains. Hands intertwined, he holds Sykkuno’s weight as he lifts a knee over Corpse’s lap. Sykkuno, straddling Corpse’s hips, the swell of his ass pressed dangerously close to the swell of Corpse’s now aching cock, takes his breath away momentarily. He gazes, stars in his eyes, at his angel, his eyes like galaxies of gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna treat me right, Corpse?” Sykkuno murmurs, voice still thick with sleep, rolling his hips down, the slick gathering spread across Corpse’s lower stomach. Corpse growls, low and possessive, and clenches his hands where they wrap in Sykkuno’s</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” he replies, eyes dark with hunger. His tongue darts out to wet his lips as they dart over the pink flush of Sykkuno’s chest, the tiger stripes of skin across his stomach, the dark hair that trails between his navel and what Corpse craves the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then do it,” Sykkuno orders. Corpse holds him steady, letting him shuffle upwards, every minute movement bringing him closer. As he does, the scent of slick and arousal fills his nostrils, heady and rich. Corpse feels his mouth water at it, feels his cock twitch with want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno pulls his fingers from Corpse’s slowly, sliding them to brace on the headboard. Corpse watches the way his fingers wrap around the iron and wishes distantly it was his throat instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he has other plans for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he’s sure Sykkuno has a firm grip, Corpse twists his hands to Sykkuno’s waist, spreading his palms across the expanse of skin, the swell of his hipbones, soft with the weight of being well-loved and with child. He slides his palms across the bones under the skin, brings them to cup his cheeks, fingers digging into the flesh. He can feel the heat radiate off his centre, smell the arousal Sykkuno feels, see the morning light glisten off the slick gathering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Corpse growls, eyes glued to way Sykkuno’s cock, engorged and red, twitches at the word, “all mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yours,” Sykkuno hiccups, bracing himself for impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse dives in, hands pushing Sykkuno closer to the headboard, and down against his face. He drinks like a dying man at a desert oasis, licking a stripe up the centre of Sykkuno, spreading the slick as far as he can, over the spread of his inner thighs and along the underside of his cock. Corpse feels the way his cheeks wet with it, feels the way it cools on his nose, the way it makes his hair damp and stick against his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes his right hand, massaging the plushness of Sykkuno’s ass, and moves it down to relieve the pressure building in his lower stomach. Corpse trails his fingers against his stomach, lets it barely flirt with the dark har lining the way to his cock, before grasping himself firmly in his hand. He swallows a groan at it, lets the relief wash through him. Slowly, painfully, just enough to keep the fire at bay, he drags his hand, dry flesh against dry flesh, up the length of his cock, tightening his grip at the head as he feels the foreskin swallow the head of his cock, hissing as he feels the cool air against it as he drags his hand down, the head exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse points his tongue, swirling it around where the slick escapes, letting it pool against his tongue. His changes, then, flattening it, pressing the collected slick back against Sykkuno’s core, pressing it into him. Sykkuno’s hips jolt at the attention, pushing down against Corpse, pressing against his nose, his mouth, giving him no means of escape, surrounded by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sykkuno, Sykkuno, Sykkuno</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thrives under the attention, fingers clenching to stain his skin with crescent-shaped divots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah, fuck,” Sykkuno sings above him, knuckles turning white against the iron. He throws his head back, looking to the ceiling for a reprieve from the overwhelming sensation he’s privy to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse brings his right hand to the mess he’s spread across Sykkuno’s thighs, gathering the slick as it has spread across his fingertips and palm of his hand. It’s cold in the air, and he feels the way the air kisses the glistening slick as he brings his hand back to his aching cock, begging for attention. It’s cooled since it was collected, and his hips jolt into and away from the touch all at once as he grasps his cock once more, dragging the mess across himself, drowning in the scent of Sykkuno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse eats it up like it’s his last meal. He feels a burble of pride swell in his chest and explode like a firework, a rush of electricity sending a shock through his lungs and arms. It shows itself as a growl, rolling through his larynx like a symphony of praise and pleas, crescendoing against Sykkuno’s hole as it twitches against him, sending the vibrations through Sykkuno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, c’mon Corpse, don’t waste my time,” Sykkuno tells him, “this kid of yours is heavy, eat me like you mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sends a freight train of possession through him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> kid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sykkuno. All of it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He fucked Sykkuno, rolled his cock deep into the tight heat of him, burying his cum deep into him, promising to make him fat with the swell of </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby, to make their base scents indistinguishable so that everyone would know who he belonged to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes up for air, dizzy with breathlessness and lust, by pressing a flat lick up the swell of the underside of Sykkuno’s cock. Swirling his tongue, pointed now, around the exposed head, Corpse listens to the breath that Sykkuno hisses out. He knows his lover, knows his eyebrows furrowed at the direct touch, knows he’s rolling his bottom lip beneath his teeth, bitten and bruised, even if he can’t see it over the swell of his stomach. Corpse wraps his lips around the head, swirls his tongue around the silky smooth skin of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse growls at the sight - </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sykkuno’s pregnant stomach, carry </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> child that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>put there by fucking him like no one else had. The growl that rolls through his chest burbles between his lips, the vibrations settling against Sykkuno’s cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Corpse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sykkuno stutters, the whimper falls from his lips, spilling like liquid gold and glitter, a chorus of choir hymns. His hips jolt, grinding into the pleasure, a shuddering thing he must not have anticipated. “Feels, s-so good,” Sykkuno hiccups, purposefully thrusting against Corpse’s mouth now, chasing his high. A whine coils through Sykkuno, purring through his lips, swollen red with the stress of being bitten and chewed on while under Corpse’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse’s heart soars, fire in his veins, and hollows his cheeks, sucking Sykkuno down like he’s a five-star meal, a hard thing, feeling the tingle on his tongue as the blood is pulled to the surface. Sykkuno keens, body curling in on itself, and Corpse feels two sets of fingers thread themselves through his dark, now damp, curling locks, close to his scalp. The fingers curl, gripping tight, holding his head still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse is lightheaded from it all, from being a plaything, a sentient toy for Sykkuno to use. His scalp aches with the strength of Sykkuno’s grip, the scratch of his nails against the skin, and he preens at it. His chokes his cock in his grasp, holding tight at the base, ignoring the way he feels the walls of the dam of pleasure built up cracking under the weight of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that’s it, daddy,” Sykkuno whimpers, fucking Corpse’s mouth, jolting his hips against him, riding his face like the plaything he is. “So good to me, so good,” he slurs, the words rolling together, each syllable warping together closer and closer as he chases his peak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse is drunk on all that Sykkuno is - his beauty, the long length of his legs that bracket his skull, the swell of his stomach, the way his voice cracks and peaks with his whimpers, how he lets Corpse lead until he’s too worked up, too high in the throes of pleasure to let anything except pleasure matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse buries his tongue under the foreskin, pushing it back, letting the soft of his tongue rest against the hottest peak of Sykkuno’s head, holding it against the roof of his mouth, rolling to let it rest against the soft of his saliva glands. His right hand, still dragging along the length of his own cock, milks him to the tip, then readjusts his grip, bringing the centre of his palm to cover the dripping slit of his cock where he spills pre-cum like a faucet under Sykkuno’s attention. He rubs it in, spreading it over the head, coating it, oversensitive to the direct attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-come on, so close, let me come,” Sykkuno begs, words spilling like red wine, pointed and too far off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse redoubles his efforts, then, his chin and throat drenched with slick, slurping Sykkuno down like he is the only source of oxygen in the world, the only thing that can keep Corpse alive. Sykkuno’s cock twitches in his mouth, his hips stuttering against the attention, spasms of pleasure getting closer together with each swallow against his centre. The pressure builds, pleasure reaching a crescendo, Sykkuno’s whimpers searing into the record of Corpse’s brain, higher and higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, fu-</span>
  <em>
    <span>uh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sykkuno sings, voice hiccuping through the hymn when the pleasure snaps like a rubber band, unfurling and exposing him, raw, to it all. His cock twitches in Corpse’s mouth, pulsing on his tongue. His grinding into Corpse’s mouth comes to a jolting stop as he rides the pleasure instead of Corpse’s face. His hole contracts and relaxes, over and over, wetness pouring in waves over Corpse’s chin and neck, drenching the pillowcase beneath him, covering him in the scent of his lover. Corpse helps him through it, gently laving the expanse of soft flesh in flat, slow licks, swallowing down his prize as he goes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse’s right-hand slides along the length of his own cock, milking his own pleasure, feeling the walls of the dam beginning to buckle under the pleasure. His mind is filled with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sykkuno, Sykkuno, Sykkuno</span>
  </em>
  <span> - with his whines and sighs, with the taste of him, the scent of him, the feeling of him - his every scent is drenched in his lover. He is driven like a dog in heat, the sight of his lover overwhelmed with the pleasure that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>controlled, that only </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>can </span>
  <em>
    <span>give</span>
  </em>
  <span>, overwhelming him too. Corpse feels the steady dribble of pre-cum that beads at the head, feels the roll of his foreskin against it. He feels the softness of his lover in his mouth, the tang of his essence, the way Sykkuno’s thighs shake against his ears, and he feels himself break under the weight of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rubber band holding him together snaps, let loose, and Corpse </span>
  <em>
    <span>growls</span>
  </em>
  <span> with it, the vibrations fed straight into Sykkuno’s centre where he swallows him down through the shocks that tug at his core. His cock spills, landing against his abdomen, distorted by the way he tugs himself through the peak of his high. It rolls over him in waves, like ocean waves, yet like fire, against every nerve in his body, leaving lightning in its wake, like a force of nature in his body. His mouth turns slack against Sykkuno, too many nerves firing to focus on the movements of his mouth and tongue, broken grunts tumbling from his mouth, the vibrations still wracking Sykkuno’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sykkuno’s hips unwillingly thrust under the attention as the high subsides, leaving exposed nerves oversensitive to the pleasure Corpse covers him in, an aborted jerk, accompanied by a whine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s-,” Sykkuno starts, swallowing against the ache in his throat from the strain on his vocal cords, “-that’s enough, Corpse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpse presses a kiss to the tip of Sykkuno’s cock, leaning back against the pillow as Sykkuno rests back on his shins and against Corpse’s chest, the wetness cool against Corpse’s sternum. Corpse’s left hand, still holding Sykkuno’s behind, slides down the length of his thigh instead, petting the soft hair there. His right comes to mirror the movement on the other thigh. He looks up at Sykkuno from where he sits, over the swell of his stomach and chest, up the long line of his throat, flushed with exertion and pleasure, to his face. A soft smile, content, rests on his features, his eyes heavy. Sykkuno mirrors the gaze Corpse is sure his own face displays, breathless bliss. Sykkuno’s left hand comes to Corpse’s jaw, cupping it in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so well, thank you,” he murmurs, corners of his lips curling at the edges as he breathes the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And, oh, doesn’t Corpse feel it. His hair is wet with sweat and come and slick, and it sticks to his neck and face. His chest aches from being drowned in his lover, unable to swallow enough oxygen while he swallowed Sykkuno down. His neck aches from tilting his chin up, his jaw aches from the movement, his tongue aches from its service. Inside and out, he is a record of having loved and been loved by Sykkuno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would love to cuddle, I really think we need to clean up first,” Sykkuno confesses, eyes darting across the mess of Corpse’s throat, the pillow and sheets beneath him, across his abdomen. A huff of laugher comes from a slight smirk painted across Sykkuno’s face. Corpse’s eyes fall shut, the burble of laughter overflowing from his lips. Sykkuno kneels up, then lifts his leg over, coming to sit beside Corpse. Corpse brings his hands to the sheets beneath him, pushing himself up. He looks to Sykkuno, dark eyes meeting warm amber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help me wash my hair?” Corpse asks him, resting his palm on Sykkuno’s knee. He rubs circles with his thumb against the cartilage and bone where it juts under the skin. Sykkuno leans towards him, pressing a slow, long kiss to his lips. Sykkuno pulls back, twisting his knees to the side of the bed to stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will,” he promises, “but only if you massage my feet after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will,” Corpse’s reply comes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've mentioned this in other a/b/o content I've written, but I always read omegas as having vaginas/vulvas, and I write them that way too. You can read this as Sykkuno being trans masc (or whatever the a/b/o equivalent is), but I chose not to put it in the tags because of how purposefully vague/unclear it is, given the language used for Sykkuno's whole situation.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>